Pumpkin Party
by Sissy
Summary: AU\ The Halloween party in Monster Boogie town is almost here! The Count Pumpkin will be making his first appearance in this party, but what do those new pumpkins have? \AbexMihashi\\other pairings\ \Moved from Misc., not really new\
1. Count Pumpkin is sleeping

**Pumpkin Party  
By:** Sissy

**Part One:** Count Pumpkin is sleeping

"Hakushaku!" The voice that belonged to one of the Count Pumpkin's few friends woke him up from his slumber.

"Nnnn? Sakaeguchi-_kun_?" The defenseless-and-uke-looking Count sat up from the middle of his pumpkin patch to look up at the dressed-up-as-a-witch Wizard Master.

"Good morning, or rather, evening, Hakushaku!" Sakaeguchi Yūto sat on his broom, dressed up as a witch as usual because he was known to dislike wizard clothes, as he looked down on the Count Pumpkin.

"……" The Count looked weirdly at the Wizard Master. He always got nervous whenever he was called that. It unnerved him to no end. "Sa-Sakaeguchi-_kun_, pl-please don't call me th-that." The Count pleaded to his friend.

"Oh, sorry Mihashi." Sakaeguchi laughed weakly, forgetting how Mihashi Ren always got shy every time someone called him by that name. "But that's not why I'm here! You're coming tonight, right?"

"Tonight?" Mihashi tilted his head curiously, still a bit sleepy from his nap.

"Don't tell me you forgot? Abe will get angry if you did." Sakaeguchi warned him, sighing sadly. Even if Mihashi was a bit of a dunce, even he wouldn't forget the invitation they gave him at the beginning of the month. But then again, this was Mihashi. The idiot-klutz-but-still-lovable-and-cute Count Pumpkin.

"…Ah! The party! Oh, no! I forgot to look for the pumpkins I was going to bring for the party!" Mihashi stood up quickly and looked around for something. "Ai-_chan_! Come here girl!"

Suddenly, from between the pumpkins a small dog ran towards Mihashi, almost unnoticeable because of its fur. Sakaeguchi looked at it worriedly. He didn't get along well with dogs and was thankful to be out of the reach of it.

Mihashi caught the small dog, which had jumped onto his arms, surprising Sakaeguchi. "Thank you for waking me up Sakaeguchi-_kun_. I'll see you tonight." Mihashi bowed to him and ran off into the forest that was next to his pumpkin patch.

"O…kay. See you." Sakaeguchi scratched his cheek a little and went off in search of the Werewolf.

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Master Vampire is pissed off

**Pumpkin Party  
By:** Sissy

**Part Two:** Master Vampire is pissed off

"Abe! You're drinking again?!" The Colonel Guard Demon appeared through the Master Vampire's window, protesting because the vampire was drinking in broad daylight.

"It's to calm myself." Abe Takaya replied, not even looking at the Colonel, and continued drinking the blood that he had poured into his cup.

"Yourself or your nerves? The Count will be attending the party tonight even though he rarely leaves his mansion so it's got you all riled up. Even though it was you who invited him." The Colonel said to him, looking away from the incoming glare.

"I passed by his house earlier! He was asleep! Unless he forgot about it then he's probably planning on escaping the party by sleeping!" Abe broke the glass cup in his hands, letting the blood flow.

"Yeah, but I also met up with Sakaeguchi. He's worried since he saw you pass by with that same face, even though he already spoke to the Count." The Colonel told him and noticed how Abe's anger seemed to fall.

"Izumi, why did you come here? Are you trying to ask me a favor?" Abe realized that Izumi Kōsuke seemed to have a reason for coming into his house, especially through the window.

Izumi looked surprised, but then thought about how he should ask this. It was a delicate situation after all. "I need a…pass. And unfortunately, you're the only one who can grant it to me."

"What kind of pass?" The Master Vampire's glare would normally frighten children, but Izumi was already used to it.

"A permit for humans to attend the party tonight." Izumi told him, expecting a negative reaction from the Master Vampire.

"So you're finally going to show him to us? Your so called Idiot Mate?" The question received a good answer from Izumi so Abe decided to grant him the pass. Even Mihashi would be interested in going if he found out this information.

The only problem the Master Vampire had now was in how to present the gift he got for the Count Pumpkin, which even Izumi found funny.

**To Be Continued…**


	3. The Werewolf is eating

**Pumpkin Party  
By:** Sissy

**Part Three:** The Werewolf is eating

The Werewolf, unlike human folklore, is the watcher of the trails leading up to Monster Boogie Town. Normally, the outside forest, where the trail is, is the domain of Count Pumpkin. But in recent years, the Count has moved into a small mansion inside the town, leaving his real mansion and pumpkin patch next to it almost unattended.

And so, the Werewolf takes it upon him to clean out the yard a little, whenever he passes by. A task that is rewarded by the Count, who lets him take a pumpkin every time he does that favor, considering that at the beginning he hadn't realized that the Werewolf was doing that for him and got surprised every time he went around to tend to his pumpkins.

"Fumiki!" The Wizard Master came flying down from his broom and stopped just in front of the happy-looking Werewolf, who was sitting on the floor with his lamp on his side while eating a piece of pumpkin.

"Evenin' Yūto. What are you doing around these parts?" Mizutani Fumiki watched the Master Wizard land, as he put away his broom inside his hat, and sit down next to him.

"Has Mihashi come around here? He said he was going to look for some pumpkins for the party tonight." Sakaeguchi wondered, looking at the piece of pumpkin Mizutani had in his hands.

"He came to ask me how this pumpkin tastes. It seems like he looked for a new patch to try and grow some new breed of pumpkins for the party. This is a piece of the new ones. It's delicious, but he said he won't grow them anymore. Want to try it?" Mizutani offered a piece to Sakaeguchi.

"Thanks." Sakaeguchi took the piece and tried it out, instantly liking it. "Mihashi said he won't grow these anymore?"

"No. Anyways, I'm all done with my rounds. Shall we head up or take our time? Since the trail is open all night tonight because of the party, I don't have to do anymore rounds." Mizutani rejoiced, thankful for the parties the town liked to do.

"Then let's take our time. There's no hurry to get to the party, right?" Forgetting something really important, Sakaeguchi suggested with a smile to Mizutani, who perked up at those words.

"To my hut!" He announced, picking up Sakaeguchi by the waist and running for it. But not without taking his lamp with him first.

**To Be Continued…**

Sissy: There! The first three parts! I wanna finish this before Halloween so I'm doing by best right now. Now, the reason I'm writing oofuri is because the series ended. Beautifully I might add.  
Kody: Yeah, yeah. Just post this along with the other two you have to post.  
Sissy: I'm going. I'm going. But before anyone kills me, I'm just doing this because I had wanted to do an oofuri fic, but didn't have any idea. Then I saw a pic. Yay! Don't worry. I'll be writing a lot of it right now. Laters.  
Kody: No character belongs to us. The idea where this came from belongs to a Japanese artist, where the original pic was probably from a doujinshi, but since we'll never see the dou, we'll never get to know what kind of story it was.  
Sissy: We'd like to know, but we'll be happy even if just one person says they like this fic. Uh, laters.  
Aoi: Reviews welcomed! If anyone finds this offensive in any sort of way, just tell us and we'll only keep this story between Sissy and her sister.


	4. The Invisible Man is embarrassed

**Pumpkin Party  
By:** Sissy

**Part Four:** The Invisible Man is embarrassed

"Azusa!" The Cheerful Ghost, as most called him since he didn't have an official title, jumped onto the shoulders of the Invisible Man, who was really only invisible to humans.

"Ta-Tajima! Would you please stop doing that?" Hanai Azusa tried to balance himself while trying not to get caught underneath the bundle of sheet that Tajima Yūichirō wore on a daily basis.

"Are you angry at me?" Tajima asked him, looking down to him.

"Augh! N-no! It's just…you surprise me every time you do that." Hanai looked down on the floor as other citizens watched them and laughed a little.

"Azusa, you're not planning on ditching the party, right?" Tajima asked him worriedly.

Hanai tensed up. He actually was planning on going to the party to show his attendance then slowly creep out of said party with his powers. Unfortunately, he was worried that Tajima would find him and keep him there.

"N-no… Why would you think that?" Hanai lied, trying not to look anywhere near the upside-down Tajima.

But Tajima knew that Hanai _was_ planning on escaping. He was a bit like the Count Pumpkin in that he never liked going to parties. But in the Count case, he just didn't like going outside that much, even though he had moved to town to try and lessen that. Still, some of the fault about Hanai's shyness lied on Tajima himself.

He was outgoing and liked Hanai a lot. So it often put the Invisible Man on the spotlight, which was something that he tried to avoid, because of his nature. So Tajima tried hugging him from his current position.

"It's okay if you want to leave after the party starts. I'll leave with you." Tajima told him softly, causing a reverse effect of the one he wanted.

Where he ended up embarrassing Hanai again, even though it was just normal for the Cheerful Ghost to act that way.

**To Be Continued…**


	5. The Professor is cleaning

**Pumpkin Party  
By:** Sissy

**Part Five:** The Professor is cleaning

"Professor!" The Count Pumpkin arrived at the Mad Professor's mansion located at the very peak of the highest hill in town after running through the streets and seeing Hanai and Tajima's lovey-dovey scene.

The Count was a bit worried that the pumpkins he made would have a second effect, so he went to discuss it with the Professor. That special batch he had been making since a long time ago, while lying to the Werewolf that it was made for the party, was done for the specific purpose of presenting it as a gift.

"Mihashi? Over here." The low voice of the Mad Professor took Mihashi to the back of the mansion.

"Pro… Nishihiro-_kun_…can you look at this?" Mihashi came forwards to the Professor, who was cleaning up his books and things, and showed him one of his pumpkins.

"A pumpkin? Don't tell me…is this why you asked me for _that_ all those months ago?" Nishihiro Shintarō stared with disbelief at the Count.

"Shinōka-_chan_ fainted when she tried this, but nothing happened to Mizutani­-_kun_ when I gave him a piece." Mihashi was worried that his pumpkins came out wrong.

"Hey, Nishihiro, where does this-?" The Bloody Assistant stopped in his tracks once he saw the Professor with the Count. He usually could stand being next to the Count, but sometimes he didn't know what to do once the Count got depressed.

"Oki-_kun_, hi." Mihashi waved slowly at Oki Kazutoshi perhaps to ease him a bit, as the Professor quickly worked on inspecting the pumpkin that the Count had handed to him.

"Mihashi, it's okay." The Professor handed the pumpkin back to Mihashi. "Your friend probably fainted because of what you put in this since she's human, but since we're not human, we're okay. But you might want to be careful when you give this to the intended recipient." Nishihiro warned him, surprising Mihashi.

"O-okay. Thanks Nishihiro-_kun_. Goodbye then. See you at the party." Mihashi bowed to them and left.

"What was with that pumpkin?" Oki asked curiously as they watched the Count leave.

"You'll see at the party." Nishihiro smiled, hoping the pumpkin would really have the desired effect that he wanted.

**To Be Continued…**

Sissy: No one has found this fic yet…Hmmm….  
Kody: You can't blame them, it's not like this series it's that well known. It's just known by some freaks.  
Sissy: Hey! I take that as an insult too!  
Aoi: Please send us your comments! We like hearing about your thoughts! Even if you don't know what the series is about.  
Sissy: Buuu… Fine. If you don't know what oofuri is, search for it in wiki. That should help. Happy?  
Kody: Yeah.


	6. The Stitched Man is depressed

**Pumpkin Party  
By:** Sissy

**Part Six:** The Stitched Man is depressed

The Stitched Man walked around with disappointment, finding himself in front of the Master Vampire's home. Without anything to do, he knocked on the door.

"What? What? What?" The Master Vampire answered the door angrily. He was tired of all the visitors today.

"Hello Abe." The Stitched Man smiled weakly at the Master Vampire and entered inside without being invited in.

"Yeah, come in why don't you? What is with you people and thinking that I'm some sort of therapy doctor?" Abe slammed the front door and followed the Stitched Man. "I have my own problems, you know?!"

"Sakaeguchi is going out with Mizutani, you know that right?" The Stitched Man sighed sadly after sitting down on one of the Master Vampire's sofas.

"And of course, you're not listening to me, are you?" Abe said, but the Stitched Man didn't hear him at all.

"I just saw them together eating some of the Count's new pumpkins. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy the Count made those for us for the party, and that he's managing to be friendlier but…" The Stitched Man was getting even more depressed when he thought about it.

"Suyama, even if you tell me this, I don't really care. If you're jealous then you have three solutions; either tell him and try to win him over, spend quiet for the rest of your life, or get someone new." Abe told Suyama Shōji, wanting to kick him out.

"But those two aren't going to separate anytime soon and it's not like telling him will change his mind right now. Plus I don't want to think about anyone new right now." Suyama said, looking at the ground.

"Then talk to the Professor. Talking to me about this won't help you solve anything, you know." Abe told him, lifting up the depressed monster and pushing him to the exit.

"You really think I should talk to the Professor?" Suyama asked, not noticing he was being kicked out.

"Yes. As long as you're out of my problems and my house." Abe pushed him up to the entrance.

"Hey, what was that thing that you have on the table?" Suyama asked curiously.

"Just get out!" Abe pushed him outside and slammed the door again.

**To Be Continued…**


	7. The Idiot Mate is clueless

**Pumpkin Party  
By:** Sissy

**Part Seven:** The Idiot Mate is clueless

The Halloween Party of Monster Boogie Town is given every Halloween Eve to celebrate the start of Halloween. The moment that the Center Plaza Ghost Bell rings at exactly midnight, the party begins until midnight of the next day. From the night of the Eve, all roads leading to Monster Boogie Town are open to the public and humans may enter the town. But they will need a special permit pass to enter the Ghoul's Fright, which is the town hall where all parties are celebrated.

"So this is the Ghoul's Fright. Kinda non-climactic considering that monsters don't get frighten." The human that accompanied the Colonel Guard Demon laughed at the building which still suited the atmosphere of the town.

"Tell that to Mihashi." The Colonel said sarcastically, remembering the events of earlier.

"That's true! And I didn't know you knew Mihashi!" The human smiled, laughing at the memory.

"I should say so to you as well. But it can be expected that only Mihashi would be dumb enough to go to the human world by accident." The Colonel gave a disappointed sigh.

"Are you jealous Izumi? That I know Mihashi that well?" The human smirked smugly at Izumi, trying to grab him by the waist though the Colonel wasn't about to let him do it in public.

"I'm not, Hamada. But if you tell Abe about you knowing Mihashi then two things will happen; he'll get angry at Mihashi for doing such a dumb thing and he'll be getting jealous of the relationship between you and Mihashi." Izumi explained to Hamada Yoshirō going inside the building.

Hamada laughed at Izumi. As much as the boy didn't like being showered with affection from a human in public he still brought him to the party. He didn't know that he was known here as the Idiot Mate, but as long as he could be closer to Izumi, this idiot was happy.

So he followed the Colonel with an innocent look. The party hadn't started just yet.

**To Be Continued…**


	8. The pies are being baked

**Pumpkin Party  
By:** Sissy

**Part Eight:** The pies are being baked

"Good evening Chiyo-_chan_. You were out for an hour. Think you can get up?" Momoe Maria watched Shinōka Chiyo sit up with a groggy face.

"An hour? Then…the party?" Chiyo asked worriedly. She had wanted to go to the party, which is why she had prepared herself early, though her bad luck appeared when she agreed to try out Mihashi's new pumpkins.

"It hasn't started yet. There's still too hours before midnight." Momoe, who was known as the Devil Coach despite being human, was a normal face for the monsters.

"Oh. And Mihashi-_kun_? Did he leave?" Chiyo asked worriedly. She had also been rooting for him, which is why she agreed to try out the new batch of pumpkins.

"He freaked out when he saw you faint then ran off to see the Professor. He came back earlier that the Professor said that it was okay as long as we don't eat that batch again so he told me that he would get from the regular one he grew at his old place." Momoe, smiled at her.

"I see." Chiyo gave a sigh of relief. At the very least, it seemed like Mihashi wasn't too bothered with what happened.

"Now what say you we try and finish those pumpkin pies?" Momoe gave her a wink.

"Oh, she's awake?" Shiga Tsuyoshi entered the room with a tray of tea cups, followed by Ai-_chan_ who had stayed behind to try and help out.

"Yes. Most of the pies are ready, right?" Momoe asked him with a smile, standing up to help him.

"Yes, they're cooling off. There's still one last batch to make. Can you help Chiyo-_kun_?" Shiga asked the girl.

"Yes!" Chiyo nodded and stood from the bed.

Only two more hours to go until midnight.

**To Be Continued…**


	9. The Count Pumpkin is scared

**Pumpkin Party  
By:** Sissy

**Part Nine:** The Count Pumpkin is scared

"Oda!" The Cat Demon, who was known to be the only person who could understand the Count Pumpkin, latched onto his human mate. It seemed to be a trend to do so, but the Cat Demon didn't do so because of a supposed trend. He honestly liked this human.

"Gah! Kanou!" Oda Hiroyuki often felt embarrassed over the demon's love. "Is something wrong? You're overly happy."

"Ren is going to play the piano tonight! Just before the party starts! Of course, it's going to be the only song he knows really well, but…" Kanou Shuugo smiled with joy, remembering the song.

"I swear, you like this Count more than anyone, don't you?" Oda sighed, feeling a little jealous.

"Are you jealous Oda?" Kanou was feeling giddy with that revelation, but Oda didn't get a chance to reply.

"Shuu-_chan_!" The Count Pumpkin's voice was heard as they both turned to see him running towards them.

"Ren? Shouldn't you be already inside the Ghoul's Fright? It's your first time going to one of our parties and bringing things to boot, so shouldn't you get over there and deliver your pumpkins?" Kanou scolded Mihashi with a frown.

"B-but…A- I mean, the Master Vampire will be there. Everyone said he goes early to check that nothing is wrong." Mihashi was clearly trying to avoid seeing the Master Vampire alone.

"Ah, I see then." Kanou sighed, sad that his friend still acted this way.

"Kanou, why don't you go with him? That way I can go find Hatake. I think he might have gotten lost on the way. It's his first time coming here anyways." Oda told his lover, who rejoiced at those words and gave his human mate a quick kiss before leaving with the embarrassed Count.

But Oda only turn around to see the same person he was going to look for with an angry face. Hatake Atsushi tapped his crossed arms and asked, "I got lost, eh? It's all because you left me behind and went on your rendezvous with Kanou!"

The boy was pissed, but Oda apologized by taking him somewhere to eat before the shops closed down for the night.

The party would begin its pre-party initiations soon.

**To Be Continued…**

Sissy: The weekend chapters that I couldn't put up. looks at calendar Two more days… And I have a lot of homework to do this week. Nyaaa…  
Kody: G'luck.  
Sissy: Meanie.  
Aoi: As always, reviews welcomed! But we stopped expecting much.  
Sissy: Aoi, you're being depressive.


	10. The Vampire Master is getting frustrated

**Pumpkin Party  
By:** Sissy

**Part Ten:** The Master Vampire is getting frustrated

"Abe, you look angry." The Mad Professor, who was helping with the final preparations for the pre-party initiation, smiled at Abe with a hidden knowledge of what was to come.

"Mihashi hasn't shown up. I should have known what he was planning on doing. That Sakaeguchi didn't do a good enough job." The Master Vampire was becoming pissed at what was happening.

"Don't worry, I know he'll come. He's just a bit worried about how you might react when you see him." Nishihiro told him with a sigh, "After all, even I would be scared of that face." and added sarcastically.

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me?" Abe glared at the Professor.

"Oh, Mihashi, it's okay. Abe is just moody, you can come over here." The Professor called over the scared Count who hid behind the Cat Demon, who in turn was glaring at the Master Vampire.

"A-be! Stop bothering Ren like that!" Kanou glared at Abe as he approached him, while preparing his fists.

"I'm not talking to you Kanou. Mihashi! If you're going to make a promise, then fulfill it!" Abe shoved Kanou to the side, yelling at Mihashi.

"S-sorry…" Mihashi was getting nervous. He didn't want this person to know about what had been going on between the three of them.

"Whatever, just go with the Professor to put up your pumpkins." Abe didn't feel like letting this one know of what he was really thinking.

"A-all right." Mihashi followed Nishihiro to the tables designated for him.

"How long are you going to bother Ren like that? Weren't you going to tell him how you felt at the party? Isn't that the reason why you asked for my help in extending him an invitation?" Kanou asked him with a frown.

"Finish your job before you start bothering others. Don't let the Count know what we're planning." The Master Vampire looked over at the table where the Count Pumpkin was setting up with a serious face.

The party had a hidden intention for the Count Pumpkin.

**To Be Continued…**


	11. The Count Pumpkin is nervous

**Pumpkin Party  
By:** Sissy

**Part Eleven:** The Count Pumpkin is nervous

"Gah! There really are a lot of monsters." Hamada kept being surprised since humans saw the monsters differently, while the monsters saw each other normally as if each was human.

"You're going to embarrass me if you keep doing that." Izumi got angry with his mate.

"Good evening Colonel." Kanou went up the Izumi, followed by Oda and Hatake. "It's quite noisy in here, isn't it?"

"Ah, Kanou. Yeah, it is. Only a little more and the party will start. Where's the Count anyways? Wasn't he with you?" Izumi asked curiously.

"Ren went to get ready for the final moment. He's still gathering his courage for what comes afterwards." Kanou laughed as Oda and Hatake mingled with Hamada, both parties surprised to see another human.

"You didn't tell him what Abe is planning, right?" Izumi eyed him accusingly.

"No. The Master Vampire's secret is still unknown to Ren." Kanou told him, assuring him that everything was still in place. "By the way, did he tell you what he added to his new pumpkins? He doesn't want to breathe a word of it to me." Kanou pouted.

"I haven't seen him, so I don't know. But I think the Professor does." Izumi told him honestly.

"Don't worry, you'll know soon enough." Momoe surprised them as she showed up with Chiyo and Shiga.

"Momokan, you know what they have?" Izumi was surprised to hear this and Momoe nodded to him.

But before anymore talk was done, the hall fell silent as the gazes of all the participants of the party turned to the stairwell. The Count Pumpkin was making his first debut through those stairs, a ritual that all must pass through. Kanou could notice that Mihashi was feeling faint since his skin was looking pale. But the Count finished stepping down the stairs and continued his walk. The arrival of the Count meant that the real party would soon begin.

The Count walked slowly to the piano, centered at the hall, and sat down without looking at anyone. If he looked, he wouldn't be able to play. Then slowly, he raised his hands and touched the first note.

**To Be Continued…**


	12. Count Pumpkin is playing

**Pumpkin Party  
By:** Sissy

**Part Twelve:** Count Pumpkin is playing

The hall was silent as the Count Pumpkin played his song. It wasn't one that matched the theme of Halloween, but this was the song that the Count Pumpkin had asked if he could play.

Kanou closed his eyes as the song elevated in tone a little and remembered the significance of this song.

"He looks sad." Hamada noted as the Vampire Master closed in on the group.

"This is the song that Ren's mother used to play for him all the time…before he was left alone at the mansion." Kanou's eyes turned sad as well.

"If Mihashi was alone in that mansion for a long time, why didn't he come out? Why didn't anyone look for him there?" Hamada asked as Abe listened closely to the conversation.

"Ren doesn't open much to people ever since he was small. And since he's quiet by nature, others tend to misunderstand him." Kanou sighed, "I don't really understand how I managed to convince him to come here."

"Pure luck?" Hamada offered with a smile.

"Might be. Ren seemed optimistic when I offered him to come here. Hopefully, it has something to do with this idiot behind me." Kanou pointed with his eyes closed to Abe, who stood behind him.

"Ah, Vampire Master." Hamada was surprised to see Abe. This would be the first time they met.

"Hello, Idiot Mate. Kanou, does the reason why Mihashi agreed to come here have anything to do with his parents? Does he miss them?" Abe asked curiously.

"Of course he misses them. But even if we question his agreement to come here, then shouldn't we wonder why you extended an invitation to him as well?" Kanou smirked.

"Ugh." Abe turned his eyes away as Kanou noticed that the song was ending. The real party would start as soon as the Count stopped playing.

"By the way, Kanou, what actually happened to Mihashi's parents? Don't tell me that they…?" Hamada asked worriedly.

"Oh, yeah. They moved to the Human World." Kanou told him with a smile as Mihashi finished playing.

**To Be Continued…**

Sissy: Nyaaa…tomorrow's Halloween and I haven't finished this!  
Kody: At least this ends with Halloween starting so don't fret so much and finish already!  
Sissy: But I also have homework, nyaaa…  
Aoi: As always, reviews are welcomed. Though I can see that not many people look at the misc. section. Sissy is also one of them, so there is no need to feel bad.  
Sissy: I can't help it!


	13. The Count Pumpkin is worried

**Pumpkin Party  
By:** Sissy

**Part Thirteen:** The Count Pumpkin is worried

The hall was filled with noise. There was clapping, cheering, whistling. Everyone was thankful for the Count's playing, but they were cheering more for the fact that the party had started as well. Even inside the hall, the fireworks outside could be heard.

Kanou came forwards to congratulate the Count, but he was nowhere in sight. Hamada dragged Izumi as well, but was also disappointed as well that Mihashi disappeared.

"He really is shy, isn't he?" Momoe laughed as she approached the others, along with the Master Vampire.

"This isn't funny! Abe, go find him!" Kanou felt like blaming Abe.

"What? Why me?" Abe was frustrated by all of this.

"You're the one who wanted to give Ren that gift!" Kanou said, surprising many.

"Gift?" The ones who didn't know about that were confused.

"Please don't fight. The Count will turn up soon. Might I ask you to join us in eating the Count's new pumpkins before they are all gone?" The Professor showed up behind them all with his Assistant.

As they all joined the Professor, still thinking of the missing Count, Momoe only gave Nishihiro a thumb-up and said, "Nice, Nishihiro-_kun_!"

Nishihiro watched them go towards the table with the Count's pumpkins and looked below towards Ai-_chan_. "Go find your owner please. They'll be trying out the pumpkins in just a few seconds so he might want to know how it goes before he decides to run away scared."

Ai seemed to understand the favor as she ran off in search of her owner, since she was the only one who knew where he was. She passed in between of many people and crawled trough a hidden space underneath the piano and found her owner. It was a special ability that the Count had and shared with Ai only, where he could bend space and hide himself there, letting others be unable to get there.

"Ai-_chan_. I see… They're going to try it now. I should go out there, right? But, if he doesn't like it, then I did all of this for nothing." Mihashi felt like crying as he followed Ai out of that hidden space.

As he looked towards the table, he saw the target approach a bite of one of his new pumpkins towards his mouth.

**To Be Continued…**

Sissy: Happy Halloween!!  
Kody: You haven't finished this.  
Sissy: Shut up! I haven't finished (exactly) with my math homework! And I just remembered that I have to do a Spanish homework for tomorrow and I haven't done yet the physics report for Friday! (is now panicking and curled up in a corner of the room)  
Aoi: How gloomy.  
Kody: She'll get over it. Even though she hasn't finished this story either.  
Sissy: But Halloween on Gaia still hasn't finished! I have time!  
Kody: You don't know that.  
(is back to earlier position)  
Aoi: Stop that! In any case, review if you like this (or if you don't, it's okay too)!  
Kody: … (pokes Sissy)


	14. The Master Vampire is shocked

**Pumpkin Party  
By: **Sissy

**Part Fourteen:** The Master Vampire is shocked

Everyone seemed to be enjoying the Count Pumpkin's pumpkins, limiting the humans to eating the normal ones since the new one came with a warning where humans might faint upon eating them. Chiyo, herself, was the one who put it up on the Professor's request.

"Would you people let others taste this as well?!" Izumi yelled, trying to move through the crowd and managed to disperse the people who where hogging the table with the Count's new pumpkins.

After a small while, he returned to Hamada and the others, with some pieces of the baked pie that Momoe and the others prepared. He had lost at rock-papers-scissors, so it was his duty to bring some. Hamada felt a bit worried over letting just Izumi do that, but was forced to sit down on the table and enjoy how Izumi suffered for their sakes. But Hamada didn't want to let everyone see Izumi like that so on the second run he helped him bring some of the pies back.

"Then, let's dig in!" Kanou smiled and took a bite out of the pie, along with the others.

They all seemed to like it, but they all noticed that the Master Vampire had frozen in place before he even put the first piece of pie in his mouth. Izumi, who was sitting to Abe's left waved his hand in front of him, but the Master Vampire was not paying attention to him. He suddenly moved to smell the pie and Nishihiro thought that he noticed it fast. Abe ate the piece and quickly held a hand over his mouth to cover an incoming nosebleed.

The others were confused as to why Abe was acting that way, except for Momoe and the Professor. Abe stood up and marched over to the table where the new pumpkins were and slowly took a bite out of those new pumpkins. Nishihiro found it funny as to the way he was acting. The others didn't understand since they seemed to think that the pumpkins were good, but didn't deserve that kind of extreme attitude that Abe was giving. Unless…

Abe returned to the table to talk to the Professor, but he had already planned what he wanted to say. "Did you know, Abe, that Mihashi has been working on creating these pumpkins since the beginning of the year? He asked me to give him some tools that I used for developing new kinds of plants."

'Eh?' The ones who were left in the dark thought at the same time. 'What exactly did Mihashi put in these pumpkins?'

"Mihashi!" Abe yelled, calling out for the Count. He needed to say this now.

The truth and thank you.

**To Be Continued…**


	15. The Wizard Master is being mean

**Pumpkin Party  
By: **Sissy

**Part Fifteen:** The Wizard Master is being mean

"Good morning, Cheerful Ghost." Sakaeguchi smiled at Tajima, who kept holding the Invisible Man's hand so he wouldn't disappear on him.

"Good morning Sakaeguchi! You're late!" Tajima scolded the pair.

"Sorry. We were a bit…busy…" Sakaeguchi chuckled lightly, still holding Mizutani's hand from earlier.

"I can see that. Have you tried the Count's new pumpkins?" Tajima offered a plate of the new pumpkins to Sakaeguchi. "It seems to be an instant hit. They're nearly gone. And already two humans have fainted wanting to try it."

"Ah, we did. Mihashi gave some to Fumiki to try out and he gave me a piece. It's really good, but supposedly he won't make them any more." Sakaeguchi sighed sadly.

"Eh? Is that true? Is that why Mihashi has disappeared? As soon as he finished playing he left." Tajima felt a bit sad.

"Ah! That's right! Mihashi was going to play! I can't believe I forgot about that! Was it any good? Kanou kept saying to me the other day that he was looking forward to hearing him play again." Sakaeguchi said with a smile, though he was hiding the fact that he felt a bit bad for having missed Mihashi's playing.

"I can imagine why. It was a very pretty song. Everyone completely focused when they were hearing it. Of course, as soon as it finished, the party began so this is the result." Tajima said casually.

"Mihashi!" Abe's voice surprised a few of the surrounding beings and they turned to see the Master Vampire search for the Count.

"He's calling you." Tajima looked under the table, where Mihashi had hidden himself when trying to see closer to the table where Abe and the others were.

"B-but…he seems angry… I should go…" Mihashi decided to turn around, gaining a whimper from Ai, but Sakaeguchi thought of an idea.

"Abe! He's over here!" Sakaeguchi waved over to the Master Vampire who looked over to their table, scaring Mihashi, who hit his head with the table and proceeded to run off.

"Mihashi!" Abe ran off after him, but Sakaeguchi only laughed.

"Yūto…that's called being mean." Mizutani sighed sadly but Sakaeguchi only grinned.

**To Be Continued…**


	16. The monsters are surprised

**Pumpkin Party  
By: **Sissy

**Part Sixteen:** The monsters are surprised

"Ah. Look at Ren go." Kanou looked amazed at Mihashi's speed and ability to get away from any other person who had been instructed by the Master Vampire to stop him.

"It's amazing what strong powers the Master Vampire possesses." Nishihiro laughed along with Chiyo as they took another piece of their respective pies.

"You shouldn't be laughing. If the Count runs away then it defeats the purpose of bringing him here in the first place." Izumi told the two with an annoyed face.

"That's right. It was Abe's idea to invite him." Kanou nodded in agreement with Izumi.

"Eh? But Mihashi was planning on asking if he could come anyways. After all, that's why he asked for the tools to make these new pumpkins. I only realized it earlier when he came to ask me for help." Nishihiro told them calmly, taking some of the wine that had been served for them.

"Huh? Mihashi wanted to come? Why didn't he say anything to me then?" Kanou asked him curiously with a pouting face.

"He was probably too shy about it. After all, Abe seems to have already figured out what the pumpkins have." Momoe interrupted them, "It's cute, though. How they're acting."

"What exactly do they have anyways? Somehow, I have a vague feeling of what it is, but…if it is, then where did he get so much to make the pumpkins?" Izumi said, glaring at Nishihiro.

"It probably has what you're thinking. After all, the professor didn't say a word of it to me until earlier." The Bloody Assistant glared at his Mad Professor.

"It must have been awkward to ask for that at the bank, considering it was the Count Pumpkin after all." Izumi said, confusing a few. He sighed and told them, "Nnnn…the blood bank."

"Eh?!" The ones that didn't know were surprised.

"Actually Mihashi probably used his own blood, but since blood is insignificant to normal monsters, we haven't really noticed it has it. Except that it tastes better than his usual ones." Nishihiro told them frankly.

"EH?!" The rest of the table was surprised at this and some looked at the pie weirdly.

"Then…this was specially made for Abe? No wonder he's being so shy about it." Kanou sighed and continued eating the pie. Now he had to wait for the outcome to be good.

**To Be Continued…**


	17. Count Pumpkin is caught

**Pumpkin Party  
By: **Sissy

**Part Seventeen:** Count Pumpkin is caught

"Mihashi!" Abe ran after the Count, realizing he was at a disadvantage because of the Count's powers. He cursed and knew that he couldn't ask for anyone's help because of the party and it wasn't like he could bother others while they were enjoying themselves.

On the other hand, the Count Pumpkin was on automatic and just kept running. Even if he wanted to stop, he couldn't. He was afraid and just kept running, even though he knew he should stop.

Still following her master, Ai decided that Mihashi was being too childish for not thinking of stopping and got in his way, causing him to trip and fall to the floor.

"Mihashi!" Abe was surprised, but quickly reached the Count and grabbed hold of him so he wouldn't run off again.

But Mihashi couldn't look at Abe. It seemed he had started to cry. Ai whimpered, trying to console and apologize to his master but Abe looked at her with a look that told her to leave them for the moment. Nodding, Ai went back to the hall, but not before looking back once.

"Mihashi, are you planning on looking for a way out?" Abe asked the defenseless Count who trembled in his hands.

The question caused Mihashi to twitch once but he still refused to look at Abe. The Master Vampire, himself, sighed and helped Mihashi up. He passed his free hand over the Count, dusting him off.

"Mihashi, are you planning on looking at me anytime soon?" Abe asked the boy calmly and even though he didn't mean to, he was scaring Mihashi even more.

The Count shook his head wildly, not daring to look at the Master Vampire as he wondered why it was that he was speaking so softly to him. He wasn't angry?

"Count Pumpkin." Abe's hard voice pierced Mihashi, causing him to look directly at the Master Vampire. Though Abe would call others by title in formal moments or when he was really angry, he usually referred to as people by their names. And even though he always called him Mihashi in front of him, this was the first time the Count heard the name from the Vampire's mouth.

"A-" Mihashi was going to talk but Abe decided to shut the boy up from the start by hugging him. "A-Abe-kun?" Mihashi was confused.

"Sorry… Thank you." Abe was happy from the bottom of his heart.

**To Be Continued…**

Sissy: Yes people! I'm alive! In Iowa, very busy with work (money makes it possible for me to get new stuff I want), but ALIVE!  
Kody: Just finish putting this up. You need to go back to the dorms and sleep.  
Sissy: Don't remind me! I have work to do…and I forgot to blog on Friday. Eva's going to kill me…  
Aoi: Anyways, we hope you have enjoyed these four chapters! And please remember that no character belongs to us so please review us your thoughts!  
(Sissy is on the floor thinking of her dark future)  
Kody: Ah, we lost her. (bents down) Sissy! Look, a blank notebook! You can draw in it!  
Sissy: The notebook…it speaks to me…draw…Neku! And Sho! Mmnn…David Tennant's original voice… Funny…  
Kody: Good, she's recovering.  
Aoi: Uh... See you next time!

**Sign Says:** Iowa weather is poor

**Ofuriyaoifan:** Thanks so much! I was actually a bit worried at the beginning that people might not find this or like it.

**Katie is Kaocyan:** Thanks. Yeah, oofuri is really good. I finished this quite a while ago while in the uni, but here's me, being lazy.

**Amber Spirit:** Here's the update. Don't kill me. It's the picture that got me to do this fanfic. I wish I could speak to the person that drew that and have her/him read this. (sigh) But I don't know how.

**Scyth:** Do watch the anime at least! After that, look for the manga!


	18. The Stitched Man is being worried about

**Pumpkin Party  
By:** Sissy

**Part Eighteen:** The Stitched Man is being worried about

The Stitched Man walked up to the Mad Professor's table, where the Professor was drinking now with his Assistant, Momoe and Shiga. He seemed tired as he took the bottle that they had and started drinking out of it without a glass.

"Suyama-_kun_, are you okay?" Momoe asked worriedly.

"I know I should be enjoying my time with everyone else, but looking at those two…" Suyama looked over at the other table where the Cheerful Ghost was with the Invisible Man, the Wizard Master and the Werewolf.

"Ah, I see. You still like him, huh?" Momoe felt somewhat sorry for Suyama.

"Yeah, but it's not like anything's going to change even if I tell him." Suyama looked drunk already.

About two hours later, Suyama was sleeping on the table while the four onlookers looked worriedly at him. The Stitched Man had drunk himself asleep. It wasn't anything new considering how he seemed.

"Oki_-kun_, can you take him home?" Nishihiro asked of his Assistant.

"If I take him home you're going to have to give me vacations for once in my career." Oki negotiated for his freedom.

"Ah…Alright, but please just help him." Nishihiro smiled, a bit sad that his Assistant was still mad at him for something he did a few weeks ago.

"You're being mean Nishihiro-_kun_. You like him too, don't you?" Chiyo came back to the table with a bottle of wine, but the Mad Professor shushed her.

Oki, not having heard Chiyo's words, stood up and grabbed hold of the Stitched Man. He pulled him up and started to leave but not without passing by the table that caused him that drunken stage.

"Suyama looks horrible. Wonder what made him drink so much?" The naïve Wizard Master looked worriedly at the Stitched Man.

"Sorry, I think it might be my fault." Mizutani apologized, petting Sakaeguchi softly.

"Huh? Why?" Sakaeguchi asked curiously.

"Uh…" No one knew exactly how to tell him.

**To Be Continued…**


	19. The Idiot Mate talks about something

**Pumpkin Party  
By:** Sissy

**Part Nineteen:** The Idiot Mate talks about something serious

"We'll see you guys some other time." Oda said goodbye to the group and headed out with Kanou on his back, his tail playing around with Oda's leg.

"Good luck with that. See you tomorrow at practice." Hatake saluted him goodbye and watched the pair stride off in search of some alone time.

"Izumi, want to go out too?" Hamada offered to his mate, but the Colonel just glared at him. "Ah. Okay."

"I'll leave you guys then. I want to play some before morning tomorrow." Hatake left them alone, hopeful that that would give the Colonel some peace about them.

Hamada smiled at Izumi but that only served to make the Colonel even angrier than before. Izumi smacked the male and stood up to leave but Hamada held him back.

"Why are you so angry Izumi? I thought that's why you brought me here?" Hamada asked worriedly. His face showed that he felt betrayed by Izumi's actions.

"I just brought you here so you could meet the others since you were whining so much about it." Izumi didn't look at Hamada the whole time.

"I like this side of you too. That's also why I fell for you." Hamada sat him down on his lap and hugged him from behind.

"Hey! Let go! You idiot!" Izumi blushed trying to get Hamada to let go of him.

"Is it so bad that I love you so much? That I always try to get you to show me your love as well? I don't want to also meet the people you know here, I want to go to your house. See where you grew up." Hamada kissed Izumi's neck, trying to be sensual.

"_B-baka_…" Izumi was shaking. He was embarrassed to think that anyone could be watching him right now.

"If you're so worried then can we go to your house?" Hamada grinned, since he knew which buttons he had to push.

"You… Since when have you had such thoughts?" Izumi asked him angrily.

"Since you didn't want to go out with me on a stroll. I just wanted a stroll while we talked about anything, but you didn't want to…" Hamada frowned sadly but grinned again.

"Fine! We're going out!" Izumi got up quickly and pulled Hamada so they could go on their walk but Hamada just smiled at himself as he knew he could get another chance later.

**To Be Continued…**


	20. The Cheerful Ghost does something

**Pumpkin Party  
By:** Sissy

**Part Twenty:** The Cheerful Ghost does something drastic

At some point, it seemed like the Cheerful Ghost and the Invisible Man had disappeared from the table. But it never actually surprised the Wizard Master or the Werewolf.

"Tajima, come with us!" As much as he normally enjoyed this, the Cheerful Ghost was becoming a bit worried.

"Later!" He sweetly smiled at them and tried leaving again.

"But you're unaccompanied! Have fun with us!" They tried to reason with him in order to not let him leave.

"Unaccom… Ah! Hanai escaped!" Tajima realized too late.

"Eh?" The others were confused. He had been with someone?

"I'll see you later! Thanks for letting me know!" Tajima ran after Hanai, hoping to find him soon. After all, this was the Invisible Man he was dealing with. Finding him would not be easy.

But Tajima knew why this happened. He even tried to calm the Invisible Man so that he wouldn't do this. But even with looking all around the town, including at the monster's house, Tajima came up short. He was frustrated with this and decided to do the one thing he knew would bother the Invisible Man.

Running towards the center of the town, where a stage had been put, the Cheerful Ghost got up on stage and took the microphone away from the spokesman. The public looked at him with a curious look, wondering what he was going to do.

"Hanai, you jerk!" Tajima's word shocked them. "If you won't stay with me, then to the first one who can catch me; I will SLEEP with you!" Tajima was risking this. He knew that some people would want to do this, but he hoped that this would bring Hanai to his senses.

As soon as he dropped the mike, Tajima ran off into the busy streets.

**To Be Continued…**

Sissy: And sadden 'cuz no one saw that I updated...  
Kody: Keep watching Doctor Who.  
Sissy: Okay.  
Aoi: Please read and review if you can!


	21. The Invisible Man takes the spotlight

**Pumpkin Party  
By:** Sissy

**Part Twenty-One:** The Invisible Man takes the spotlight

"Hanai, you jerk! If you won't stay with me, then to the first one who can catch me; I will SLEEP with you!" The words caused the ones near the stage to be shocked.

Even a few who were busy stopped all actions.

"Was that Tajima?" The Bloody Assistant stopped in his tracks as he watched Tajima run away from the stage. "Why aren't you going after him?" Oki looked to the other side, where the Invisible Man stood, completely shocked.

Oki shook his head and just continued on his walk. Taking care of Suyama was going to be a pain in his rear. Even if this was probably something that his boss had set up to make up for what happened before.

"Even though he likes this idiot." Oki knew the truth but since the Mad Professor just wanted to make the Stitched Man a bit happy, he would play along in this rouse. Especially since he was going to receive his long awaited vacation.

Coming back to Hanai who managed come to his senses, the Invisible Man started running towards the crowd who had begun following the Cheerful Ghost. He felt somewhat of an idiot since he caused Tajima to do this. He really cared about the boy, but sometimes he just didn't know what to do. And his nature caused him to retreat, but not like the Count, so this was the perfect way for him to make known that Tajima was his.

Tajima knew this. That's why he chose to do it this way. But even if the Cheerful Ghost knew that the Invisible Man was trying to catch him, he wasn't about to let himself be caught. Hanai knew this as well. So he tried to catch the Cheerful Ghost by going to where he knew the boy would run. After all, just as Tajima kept an eye out for him, Hanai was always watching him.

"Stop running so much you idiot!" Hanai caught him by surprise as the others who were following behind saw the Invisible Man catch the Cheerful Ghost.

"Hanai you jerk! You left me behind! Why would you care if I sleep with someone else?" Tajima was on the verge of tears.

"You idiot! Just because of that?! But I'm sorry I'm a coward!" Hanai apologized, "But you can't sleep with anyone else because you're mine!"

The words caused the crowd to start clapping, which in turn surprised the Invisible Man, but this time, Tajima held him tight by the neck, happy in any case.

**To Be Continued…**


	22. The Master Vampire confesses

**Pumpkin Party  
By:** Sissy

**Part Twenty-Two:** The Master Vampire confesses

"Mihashi, what are you looking at?" Abe moved to see the shy Count Pumpkin looking at the present the Master Vampire got him.

"Your gift… It's pretty. But it makes me want to make p-pumpkin juice." Mihashi replied shyly, unsure if it was proper to say something like that to the one who gave him that gift.

Abe laughed since he figured that it must have been something like that and simply pet the Count's head. This special gift that the Count held so dearly was one priced possession that he would never damage.

It was just a simple two hours ago when the Master Vampire had managed to catch the Count. Not saying anything else, the Count was led to his old house, where Abe gave him the much-talked-about present. A pair of wine glasses decorated with bat and pumpkin designs.

But even though the Count tried to focus most of his attention onto the cups, his mind kept flowing away to the fact that he was positioned in between the Master Vampire's legs with his back resting above Abe's chest. Abe, himself, had put the Count in that position and seemed to be enjoying himself. With the pumpkins he had tasted earlier, he had pretty much confirmed something that had been bothering him.

"Mihashi…" The Master Vampire nuzzled the Count's neck, hoping to drink from his blood.

"A-Abe-_kun_…?" Mihashi was curious and nervous of the Master Vampire's actions.

"Can I have some of your blood?" Abe asked the question too fast that the Count Pumpkin had turned completely red. "Ah, sorry… I meant to say first, that…" The confession was low but clearly heard.

"…" Mihashi became completely aware of the Master Vampire and could only nod in agreement. Abe knew that because of Mihashi's personality, that often irritated him to no end, it would be impossible for him to say it in one go. But he swore that he would definitely get the Count to say it.

The Count Pumpkin, in order to answer his first question, decided to move his head to the side, in order to let the Master Vampire take his blood.

The Master Vampire, in turn, lowly thanked the Count before piercing the nape of his neck.

**To Be Continued…**

Sissy: Nyahaha! Two more chapters to go!  
Kody: Just give them all out.  
Sissy: But I'm bored!  
Aoi: Doctor Who.  
Sissy: Damn it M! Just hurry up and answer your phone so you can decide whether you want to spend the evening with your girlfriend or watch Doctor Who with us! Ah, I wanna see it…  
Aoi: Calm down, you'll end up all seeing it anyways.  
Sissy: But I was trying not to interrupt the couple.  
Aoi: Your intentions are pure. We know.  
Kody: Yeah, right. She just wants to see it first. (lifts sign that says: _Please read and review! We care about your thoughts!_ with a small caption that says: _All in favor of silencing Sissy for the next segment say Aye_)  
Sissy: What?!

**Sign says:** Apologies for not noticing the last reviewer's post and replies:

**Joice a.k.a. Europa:** Thanks so much! I hope you enjoy the ending to come as well

**Freak'net-returns:** Yeah, the monsters are really nice, aren't they? Even though it's not really early if you look at the date when I started this (haha…), but thanks! I hope you enjoy the ending as well!


	23. The Humans return to their world

**Pumpkin Party  
By:** Sissy

**Part Twenty-Three:** The Humans return to their world

The moment the clock struck 12'o clock midnight again, all monsters began to spread the jobs of cleaning up between themselves. The Werewolf also returned to his job and escorted all humans to the entrance that connected this world with the human one.

"I wanted to know what happened with Mihashi-_kun_…" Chiyo pouted as she said good-bye to the Mad Professor.

"Sorry, but you know the rules." Mizutani apologized to the girl.

"Don't worry though, I'll send you a letter with all the gossips." Sakaeguchi smiled at the girl, standing next to Mizutani.

"Thanks, Sakaeguchi-_kun_." Chiyo became a bit happier with that.

"I'll see you next time Nishihiro. Remember that I wanted those scissors." Momoe told the Mad Professor with a thumbs-up.

"Yes, yes. Take care, you three." Nishihiro smiled warmly, even though he had not seen his Assistant in a while.

"Please be a bit more moderate, I have club practice as well." Oda smiled at the Cat Demon as he pet his head.

"Yeah, I know." Kanou, in turn, smiled back as he wrapped his tail around Oda's right leg.

"Ugh, didn't you get enough during the festival?" Hatake was a bit scared of their energy. He had even planned on leaving early and passing his pass to another person.

"Don't forget to visit me at least during the weekends. I also want to show you around town." The Idiot Mate held his lover's hand energetically.

"Oh, shut it! I'll visit you!" The Colonel Guard Demon said angrily, though his face was flustered. Hamada loved this about him.

After their final good-byes and see-you-laters, the Werewolf proceeded to close the door between the worlds with the help of his lantern. Even though he did his job regularly, it still didn't stop others from using this gate to go to the human world or for humans to accidentally break this seal. Mizutani got angry with this often. It just proved that he was somewhat terrible at his job.

But, that didn't really matter to everyone else.

**To Be Continued…**

Sissy: Another chapter down! Well, for those of you not in the know, Black King is being written again. This means chapter 18 is underway (yay!). Maybe you'll find out the truth about the anti and the reason as to why the group was surprised to see Ven?  
Kody: Don't tease too much. Just get on with this.  
Sissy: Alright, alright…  
Aoi: Please read and review all your thoughts!

**Sign says: Replies to reviews corner!**

**Blue**, thanks for the love! Only one more to go!


	24. In this old house

**Pumpkin Party  
By:** Sissy

**Part Twenty-Four:** In this old house…

The Count Pumpkin woke with the sound of the bell. He began trembling with the thought that he had imagined the whole day of yesterday. But at that moment an arm was wrapped around his waist, pulling him close to the one being that he cared more than anyone else.

"Looks like yesterday's festival is over. But it's still evening so get under the blankets." The Master Vampire smiled softly at the Count Pumpkin, who did as ordered.

"…T-thank you for the g-gift…again…" Mihashi stuttered from the nervousness he felt.

"You're welcome, Ren." Abe said that last word very lowly, but it still caused both of them to turn completely red.

They both lay there, unmoving but slowly smiled at each other. As they started to enjoy each other's company, the voices arrived.

"Mihashi! Abe! How is your honeymoon?" The voice that could only belong to Tajima shocked them.

"How did they find out we were here?" Abe wondered as he started getting angry.

"T…" The first sound was inaudible, so the Master Vampire did not hear it. "Takaya…"

The shocked Master Vampire decided with only that word, that the rest of the world would be fine without him for one day and dived under the covers to be with Mihashi.

In this old house, their story hid from the prying eyes of their friends.

**OWARI**

But to get the last laugh, the Master Vampire uttered, "Maybe I should get you something for Christmas."

**True OWARI**

Sissy: Done! Just 'cuz I remembered and I gotta go to class soon.  
Kody: Yeah, yeah, just keep going.  
Aoi: The thing you wanted to do still hasn't been done.  
Sissy: Yeah…at some point I'll give it a try. If there are any new news for this fic after this, it'll be in the livejournal. So, gottago!  
Aoi: Thank you for being patient, but please review us your thoughts!


End file.
